


Got A Secret, Can You Keep It?

by chelseyelric



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Age Difference, Analingus, M/M, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseyelric/pseuds/chelseyelric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started from a simple thought. SebastianxCiel pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got A Secret, Can You Keep It?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and I wanted it to be special, so I did it on a very special yaoi couple. This fic, I think sounds best to the song "Secrets" by The Pierces, so I named it after the first verse of the song. While writing this, I thought of all the questions I felt have never been answered in the anime. Please tell me if you like this fic or if it needs improvement. Well, let's get on with it! X3

The day started as it normally did. Ciel awoke to Sebastian's smooth voice and walked to his office after he'd been dressed. (He had eaten there since he'd turned fifteen, thinking it childish to eat in bed.) He was told of the day's plans by Sebastian as he ate, the butler's off-white lips moved tantalizingly slow, and Ciel found himself lost in the ivory skin. Soon his gaze traveled all over him, to the point that he was practically undressing him with his eyes! 'I wonder if Sebastian ever masturbates,' he thought randomly to himself, blushing, not noticing how Sebastian stopped speaking for a few seconds then started talking again.

He had been in love with the demon since he had turned twelve, now sixteen, but he had never told the demon that. After all, he was only a temporary master to him, the signer of a contract that binded them for eternity. A soul that would be his forever after death to do as he pleased. A weak, imperfect, no, tainted human who was more like an insect to him then a being. 

"Master?"

Nothing but a child.

"Young Master?" 

'I wonder what he thinks of me, honestly.' 

"Master, are you all right?" Sebastian asked for the third time, the only difference now was that Ceil awoke from his thoughts to Sebastian's handsome face being dangerously close to his own. The Earl could only stare into Sebastian's large red-brown eyes as his cheeks started to turn pink.

"What!? What did you say?" 

"I asked if you wanted answers to your many questions, Young Master." Ciel was thrown for a loop. 

"What are you talking abo...was I talking out loud!?" The teenager yelled and stood suddenly. Sebastian smiled his trademark smirk. 

"No, it's just that being a demon, I can read minds when strong emotions are involved like fear, anger...or love."

Ciel's cheeks were so hot he was sure Sebastian would break a sweat just from standing so close. "W-why didn't you tell me that sooner!?" Sebastian honestly contemplated this for a time. 

"Well, if I'd told you I could read minds, you would never have told me how you really felt and you would have carefully guarded what you thought after that. I just couldn't bear it. Are you angry with me, Young Master?" Ciel was just too shocked to speak.

"What started this conversation?" he asked in a daze. "I asked you if you wanted answers to your questions," Sebastian replied. "Like, two years ago, when you asked yourself how old I was. This year, on Halloween (the birth date for all demons), I turned 1003. I'm fairly young for a demon. And when you asked yourself if you could order me to feel emotions, the answer is no. I do know how emotions feel and what they are, but most demons have a strong control over them and don't use them at all. And to the question of what I feel for you, well...I've yet to feel love, but what I feel for you is probably as close as you can get to it," he concluded and smiled wide, closing his eyes.

"Really?" Ciel asked. He paced around the room then thought of something he'd always wanted to try. "Can I kiss you?" he asked pleadingly.

"Is that an order, Young Master?" he asked, his cat-like smirk glued in place. Ciel took off his eye patch and opened both of his eyes. His right eye began to glow, but suddenly it deactivated and went as normal as it could go.

"You know what? No. I want you to decide." He stood still and stared at the floor, embarrassed and waiting for an answer. Sebastian laughed and took Ciel's face in his hands. 

"How could I refuse?" 

He gently caressed the boy's lips with his own. Their eyes slid closed until Sebastian stopped so his master could breathe. The boy was panting heavily, his eyes glazed over with lust.

"Would you like another answer, Master?" Sebastian asked. 

"Of course," he replied. He'd wanted for so long to have Sebastian be open with him. Sebastian directed Ciel over to his large armchair while he took a seat on the desk. 

"As a matter a fact..." he said as he loosened his tie and undid his trousers. "...I do masturbate." He took out his large arousal, already mostly hard and pointed it directly at Ciel. "Watch closely, Young Master," he said huskily as he started pumping his member. He did not close his eyes, they were fixed on Ciel, but that didn't mean he couldn't moan and whimper out his master's name."Ciel...oh, Ciel! My master, please, touch me more!"

Ciel had never seen anything so arousing in his entire sixteen years of life! Just watching Sebastian touch himself like that made him feel as if he would release in his pants. He started playing with the bulge in his own trousers. The thin layers of clothing rubbed, causing unbelievable friction. "Would you please help me, Ciel?" he asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Ciel wasn't sure if this was part of the demon's show or if he genuinely wanted his assistance, but after only a moment's hesitation, he decided to take the words at face value. He nervously looked at Sebastian then his manhood.

"Is...is it ok?" he asked, voice shaking. 

"Only for you, Young Master," replied the demon Romeo. Ciel cautiously reached out his hand and touched the stiff flesh. He then slowly slathered the pre-cum oozing from the top all over it. Sebastian finally let his eyes close, letting the pleasure encase his entire body.

"Young Master, I..." Suddenly the door opened and Sebastian was gone, leaving Ciel with questionable, clear fluid on his fingers in a suggestive half fisted way in the air, face flushed as Finnian rushed in. Good thing Finny was a naive idiot. 

"Sebastian?" Ciel whispered under his breath, covering his cursed eye, only to feel a tap on his inner thigh. He looked under the desk and saw the item of his desires holding his index finger to his luscious lips in a motion to quiet him. 

"Young Master, have you seen Sebastian anywhere?" Ciel cleared his throat. 

"No, I haven't. Why? Is there something wrong?" 

"Uh, no, I um..." As Finny stumbled on his words and Ciel wished he would get on with it and leave, Sebastian got an absolutely evil idea. He began touching and rubbing his master's thighs suggestively. Ciel bucked his hips and hiccuped back a moan. 

"We need to buy some new chinaware, again." Sebastian touched the teen's bulge. Ciel coughed to hide another moan. 

"Why is that, Finny?" he asked blushing greatly. Sebastian skillfully undid the youth's button and zipper just as he'd done every night for six years.

"Well, Mayline was running with the stack...again, and fell into Bard's cake..." he released Ciel's member from the tight prison of his undergarments and licked it like a piece of candy. "...which sent cake and glass everywhere..." The butler put the whole thing into his mouth and sucked hard without warning. Ciel couldn't take much more of this. "...and we were hoping Sebastian could clean up the mess for us." Sebastian growled at that request, sending a huge wave of pleasure up Ciel's spine. He had to do something! Luckily he'd practiced putting on a mask since he was ten.

"A-Alright, Finnian, I'll take care of it," he said, his voice distorted with need. "Please leave." Sebastian deep throated him and he whimpered as his head tipped back somewhat. 

"Alright! Thank you, Young Master," he said happily and left. Sebastian pushed the chair back and stared up at his young master with his length still captured between his lips and smiled up innocently.

"That was cruel, Sebastian! What if Finny had seen you or I moaned and he found out?" 

"I had it under control, Young Master," he said with this cock still in his mouth. Ciel turned to jelly. Sebastian then took pity on the boy and released him with a satisfying pop. 

"Would you like to continue this?" he asked. Ciel nodded and growled from the loss of attention. "Alright then." 

He pushed the chair back against the wall and climbed into Ciel's lap.

"I don't think you're quite ready for me to enter you, so I'll just do this for now." 

He straddled the youth, put his left hand at the top of the chair, so that he was completely over shadowing the boy, grabbed both of their throbbing arousals, put them together and began fisting them slow and hard. A large shiver ripped through Ciel's thin body with such force his eyes rolled skyward and his head shot back. Sebastian licked the beautifully smooth skin of his exposed neck and quite soon made a noticeable love bite.

Ciel was a quivering mass of euphoria beneath the demon, and Sebastian got a perfect view of the whole performance the young Earl was displaying only for him. He was panting and chocking out moans and crying Sebastian's name. He wrapped his thin arms and legs around his body and pulled him close. His short, light black hair tickled Sebastian's pale face and neck. Their combined pre-cum and Sebastian's saliva from earlier allowed Sebastian's rapidly moving hand to go even smoother and faster. They were both so close, they could practically taste it. "Ciel...I believe I love you," he whispered tenderly into his ear as he went even faster. "I love you too, Sebastian!" Ciel screamed as he came and Sebastian squeezed their members together tighter, his own release not far behind.

Gasping for breath, they couldn't have held anyone closer or tighter. They looked at each other incredulously then Sebastian pulled Ciel in for a breath taking kiss. Ciel's eyes were closed and he innocently swiped his tongue across Sebastian's lower lip. This startled the butler. 

"Where did my innocent master learn to do that?" 

"Well, Grell's always going on about kissing with tongue and I wanted to see what it felt like," he said, his eyes half lidded and intense. Of course our favorite butler would never let a request from his master be ignored. He tilted his head back gently and used his thumb to open Ciel's mouth just a bit. "Tell me if I make you feel uncomfortable," he said before he delved into the unexplored cavern.

At first, the boy thought it felt weird, the sensation of another person's tongue in his mouth, but as the elder swirled his around for a minute, bumping and gliding and caressing, he got Ciel's own tongue to come out and play. "Ah...mmm, Sebastian," he moaned. "I'm...I'm getting hard again." He insistently ground into Sebastian's own half risen cock to prove his story's validity. 

"Young Master, please don't do those things unless you are willing to accept the...mmm...the consequences." But Ciel wasn't listening.

He was focusing on extinguishing the intense inferno of desire burning in his lower stomach. "Please Sebastian," he said, dry humping him, his hips moving slow and sure. "I need you so much." 

"Yes, my Lord" he said, knowing good and well that it wasn't an order but too far gone to care. He picked up the youth and sped him away to his spacious master bedroom where he set the teen down gently on the bed and locked the door.

Sebastian stalked back slowly, his eyes a dangerous glowing red. Ciel sat like a cat on the mattress, waiting and watching his handsome lover walk over to him. 

"Lie down," the older ordered. Ciel eagerly did as he was told. Sebastian untied his master's neck tie and slowly worked to undress him like a priceless porceleain doll until he was left in only his undergarments. The air felt strange against his aroused skin, making his nipples harden noticeably. Sebastian kissed his lips softly and gradually worked his way down, nipping, kissing and sucking the boy's collar bone, left nipple, right nipple, abdomen, and navel. By then Ciel's cock was rock hard and leaking.

"Please! Sebastian!" The demon understood. 

"Unless you want it to hurt, Young Master, I have to prepare you. Since we have no lubrication, would you mind helping me once again?" He, for the second time that day, pointed his hard on at Ciel. The small figure before him nodded his head, pushed Sebastian back onto the bed, and slowly and nervously put part of the massive length into his virgin mouth. Sebastian tasted of salt and sweat. A contrast to the usual sweet flavors he was used to, but he had to admit, the situation and who's cock it was made it taste delicious! He couldn't swallow enough of the treat he was given! It was as if he didn't even notice Sebastian bucking his hips and grabbing fistfuls of his soft, light black hair.

Once Sebastian felt he was sufficiently slick, he had the adolescent lay with the side of his face on the bed, his hands next to his face and his rear in the air. Sebastian had never seen a more delectable sight. He bent over the petite body and did something he never thought he'd do with the boy: he licked the puckered ring of muscles. This action made Ciel twitch and questioningly whisper his dominator's name. Sebastian only moaned approvingly. He was just so clean and innocent, what he was doing simply couldn't be considered dirty. 

"You taste like the meal I could never create, Ciel. I love it, and I truly believe I love you," he said kissing his lower back and gave him a low hug from behind. "If you will let me, I would like to enter you now," he said huskily as he positioned himself at the boy's entrance. 

"Do it, please. Make me yours forever," he whispered as the demon dipped the head of his arousal into the very essence of his human master.

They both gasped and Ciel moved around. "It hurts." 

"I know. It won't last for long," he replied as he tried to be soothing but his self control fading. Ciel suddenly started pushing back into Sebastian, taking in a bit more of his pulsing cock. 

"Please move deeper. Thrust into me." 

The demon was surprised. It had only been a few moments. "Are you sure, Young Master? Perhaps we should wait a bit more." He didn't want to hurt the boy. The look Ciel shot him, however, told him that there would be no more stalling. "Give it to me. Now," he commanded.

"As you wish," Sebastian happily conceded and began at a slow steady pace. In, out, in, out. But as Ciel pushed back into Sebastian harder and groaned like a needy animal, the immortal's self control finally slipped from his mind. He sped faster and faster each time. The demon butler reached around and grabbed the poor neglected organ of his lover, stroking it in time with each thrust. "Ahhhah...Sebastian, so good! I'm going to-" He was unexpectedly cut off and flipped onto his back.

"No, I want to watch as you climax, Ciel. Because yours is the face of an angel. A face that only I. Am. Allowed. To. See!" Each word having been accented with a forceful thrust, the boy could only whimper out, "Sebastian!" 

"Ciel!" Sebastian reverently whispered, sensing the boy was close. Ciel, as expected, came first again. The sight of his young master's cum painting his own abdomen paired with the rhythmic tightening of Ciel's muscles around his member ensured that Sebastian was not far behind in his release. The demon fell to the right of the boy, so as not to crush him, and they both tried to catch their breath. Ciel pulled his smaller body to his beloved savior's and held him close. 

"Never leave me." 

"Of course not." 

"Not like my parents and Madam Red." 

Sebastian gave a sad smile. "Never. Now go to sleep, my love."

Ciel didn't need to be told twice, his eyes becoming heavy but he still insisted on not falling asleep first. 

"But it's still light out," he slurred. 

"That doesn't matter. If you're tired you should sleep." 

Ciel was already half way gone and when Sebastian began to hum a lullaby, he slipped into the wonderful place of dreams. 

"My beautiful Master. You're so strong. I will never leave you." He tenderly kissed his forehead and then he, too, fell into a deep sleep, wrapping his arms around 'his Ciel' protectively. 

Outside the door a very red-faced maid with fogged glasses and dripping nose ran away repeating, "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!"


End file.
